


Mates Never Part

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Giulietta e Romeo - Cocciante/Panella, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968), Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Merman!Mercutio, Shameless, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio is a merman captured by the Prince of Verona and held captive in a river. The Montagues wish to set him free while the Capulets, especially their Lord, wish to eat him and send Tybalt to seize him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates Never Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fishboy in Verona](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178891) by SoSearchingRomeo. 



> Kinda sequel, dunno, I'm trash.  
> Gonna hide there.  
> Tell my kitty I loved him.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters nor do I make money out of this.

 

 

“What do you mean?”

“He said he's poisonous.”

“And you believed a fish!?”

“I didn't want to risk it.”

Lord Capulet seemed to calm down a bit as he dismissed the boy hastily. Tybalt decided to pay another visit to the boy in the river, maybe he'll be able to understand if the fish-man had been lying to him. Not a chance that he would tell his uncle.

He arrived at the corner and surpassed the fence. Silent, long strides favored him and he caught immediately sight of the red-haired boy splashing in and out of the water, placing stones and occasionally corals on the riverside. Tybalt neared the shore from behind a thick tree and watched the opaque green and red and blue and glass being collected.

“How much longer do you want to hide?” asked the merman. Tybalt went rigid and gulped down, stepping out from the shadow to meet a smirking fish-man.

“How did you know?”

Mercutio's face darkened for a moment or two, his tail fidgeting as nervously as fish outside water's do. Tybalt thought that was unexpectedly cute.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.” he had no idea why he blurted out such thing, but the damage was done now, better go along with it. As the merman tortured his lower lip and stroked his wrist, Tybalt wondered what could be make the boy so uneasy.

“We... Merpeople can't talk so they use body language between them but...” Tybalt stayed silent and the boy added “...but mates, mates hear each other's thoughts...” he swallowed audibly, it was never easy to tell someone they're your lifelong mate. Not even when you both were merfolks. He couldn't...

“Is there anything else?”

Mercutio head snapped up and looked right into his eyes, he could absolutely read into his thoughts, unconsciously though.

“I guess...” he stopped for a second “...not.”

“Perfect.” the boy spat and turned to leave. Mercutio was mortified but couldn't tell him yet.

 

Weeks passed placid and quiet, Romeo and Benvolio taught Mercutio news words whenever they visited him, and by the time a month clicked over, the merman was able to pun repeatedly. Much to Tybalt's disdain.

A day just like the others, it happened, Mercutio disappeared.

No one knew where to look for him, an expedition was prepared to no avail. He vanished in thin air. Gone. Poof.

Tybalt was reminded of a certain tale, like turning into foam or whatnot.

He shut himself in his room, didn't have any will to go out, slept most of the time and ate little. Lady Capulet was worried but her husband told her off, saying that her nephew was a good-for-nothing brat and such things.

 

 

Five days later, Tybalt welcomed a knock on his window, he shrugged it off as a branch tapping but as it continued, he was persuaded to go check. He moved the curtain aside to reveal a ginger boy smiling from the other side of the glass. As he stared at him the boy leant in on the glass and smiled some more. It was utterly unnerving. Tybalt opened the window and the ginger boy toppled and fell over into his room with a gasp.

“Where the hell have you been.” he ground out. “I molted!” cheered Mercutio “I had to move around, I'm not used to have legs and I wanted to practice but I didn't want to get back into the water 'cause I have no idea if my tail would show back again and I didn't want that, do you think I could run fast, how do you do that it's difficult to move two things at the same time, and there are no scales, can you believe that, it's so soft and smooth--” he said removing his trousers, where did he get those, and caressing them, he caught Tybalt's hand and ran his hand too back and forth on his impossibly smooth legs and in the heat of the moment, smooched him, falling back on the bed and straddling his legs, guiding his hands on his body. Tybalt felt a pang in his head and his cheeks fired up, he bent his legs and Mercutio used his upper arms as leverage to avoid crushing onto Tybalt.

A moan escaped his lips and begun nibbling at the boy's neck, whispering into his hear “Mate... please... want to...” while grinding his hips.

Tybalt groaned and kissed him back, pushing him into the mattress with his weight. Mercutio hooked his arms around his neck as he pulled at Tybalt's hair. He longed for more, asked for it, so pliant, bewitching, arching up into the touches.

Tybalt reached down to trace the vein on the underside, suckling on his lower lip and scraping his teeth along his jaw, freeing his own length and taking them together in his hand and stroking, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He nipped until a bruise into the tender flesh, a half-cry half-giggle rose from Mercutio who squirmed beneath. He continued to suck and jerk, stopping when he tensed and arched.

“M-Mate...” he said and slid from beneath Tybalt who sat on the border of the bed. Settling between his open legs Mercutio looked at him hungrily, pressing the tip past his lips, twirling his tongue on the slit, Tybalt hissed and huffed, strained, trying to hold on thinking about less appealing things. Mercutio tormented him in the sweetest way, bobbing his head up and down to take him wholly, both shuddering, the ginger boy brought himself off while still sucking on Tybalt. The boy grabbed his shoulders and lifted him to share a needy kiss, open mouths crushing and tongue sucking.

They parted with a streak of saliva connecting them and Tybalt inserted his fingers into his mouth to slick them, moving them around while kissing him, shudders washed over him.

Tybalt removed his fingers and reached down below, purring into Mercutio's ears and reassuring him as more shivers got the best of him.

“Ty, mate. Now.” he stuttered a bit, lip quivering with the vortex of emotions that dawned on him. Tybalt complied slowly, careful and slow, as to less hurt him, that was the least he could do to ease him.

He jerked forward gradually, a hand gripping on his hip and the other hooked on his shoulder, Mercutio dragged his nails about Tybalt's chest, leaving his marks on him just as alluring as the bruises he sported on his shoulder blades and neck and thighs and hips, teeth shadows encircling some of them, while saliva sensitized the skin at every little streak of wind.

He built his orgasm little by little, Tybalt helping him bond physically with his designed mate, then they could be together, the bond will help that, he wanted to be with him. He had no life back in the Merlands. He didn't want one, he had Tybalt now. That was enough.

 

 

Tybalt woke up curled next to a warm body with ginger hair. The body stirred and turned on his side, curling more on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the red head, going back to sleep.


End file.
